emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8253 (7th September 2018)
Lachlan plays games with DI Cox and DS Sanders, whilst Belle and Lydia blame themselves over what's happened. Meanwhile, Noah is still cautious of Charity being around Ryan. Also, Victoria is surprised to learn that Ellis is Jessie's son. Plot Sam is home from hospital and he and Lydia discuss the events of the past few days. Lydia feels like she's failed the family as she knew something wasn't right when Rebecca went missing. She wonders if Belle will forgive her although Sam is adamant Belle has nothing to forgive her for. At Tall Trees Cottage, April becomes acquainted with her new house guest. Belle returns from home from hospital having only sustained broken ribs and some cuts and bruises. Feeling guilty, Belle apologies to her family for inviting a serial killer into their home. Zak assures Belle she's safe now and it's over. Charity doesn't think much of Joe but loves the ring he chose for Debbie and even offers to be the couple's wedding planner. Victoria is surprised to run into Ellis in the café. Ellis explains he's staying with Marlon then proceeds to ask her out for another drink. Outside, Victoria tells Matty that it looks like Ellis is sticking around for a while. Matty advises Victoria not to go there but Victoria makes it clear it's none of his business. At Home Farm, Charity begs Noah to come home but Noah believes Charity is too busy with Ryan to bother with him. Charity states Ryan is part of her life now and isn't going to go away. She encourages Noah get to know his new brother although Noah tells her to get stuffed. Robert calls by Wishing Well Cottage and apologises to Belle for running her over although Belle reminds Robert he saved her life. Belle wonders how she could've got Lachlan so wrong. Robert states none of them thought things could be this bad then asks Belle if Lachlan ever said anything about Rebecca as they now know she was never in Wales. Meanwhile, at the police station, DI Cox and DS Sanders interview Lachlan. Lachlan refuses to talk until Belle is brought to him so he can see she's safe and well. Robert asks Belle if there's anything she can remember that might help find Rebecca. Belle can't think of anything. Over a coffee, Jessie talks to Ellis about his future. Ellis doesn't believe he's cut out to be a teacher so Jessie insists he needs a plan. Jessie suggests Ellis could stay around for a couple of months so they can spend some time together plus it also gives her a chance to put things right. DI Cox appears at Wishing Well Cottage and informs Belle that Lachlan is refusing to speak until he sees her. The detective explains she wouldn't usually ask her to do this but Rebecca may still be alive and Lachlan is the only person who can tell them where she is. Charity fears Noah won't want to come home. After some encouragement from Joe, Noah apologises to Charity but he still hates Ryan and can't understand why Charity wants him in her life after what Bails did to her. Doug has completed his community service. Brenda informs him she's contacted a no win no fee solicitor who thinks he could be entitled to compensation from the police although Doug doesn't want to bother with it. Marlon can't understand why bad things keep happening to Belle. Jessie comments sometimes bad things happen to good people. When Ellis returns from the shop, Marlon realises his house guest will be staying for longer than he anticipated. DI Cox continues to try to get Belle to talk to Lachlan. Belle wonders if Lachlan playing them so he can see her again. DI Cox can't rule that out but she also can't rule out the possibility that Rebecca is still alive and being held somewhere. Matty notices Victoria has changed the pub rota to ensure they don't work together. As Ellis makes dinner, he quizzes Jessie about her relationship with Marlon. Jessie states her relationship with Marlon feels right although Ellis realises Jessie hasn't told Marlon her secret. Jessie states she'll tell Marlon when she has to as she doesn't want to screw things up. With Zak for support, Belle goes to the police station to talk to Lachlan but she can't go through with it and runs off. Lachlan demands DI Cox and DS Sanders bring Belle back or he won't talk and they'll never find Rebecca... Cast Regular cast *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston Guest cast *DI Cox - Nia Gwynne *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Hotten Police Station - Interview room 2 and corridor *The Woolpack - Kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes